Lemur Shorts
by Fairy the Penguin
Summary: A collection of short stories about the lemurs and their antics.
1. Chapter 1: Computer Complications

**The first of I don't know how many. **

* * *

1: Computer Complications

The lemurs had broken into Alice's office. Why? Julien had decided that if the penguins can do it on a semi-regular basis, then so should he. After all, he's the king. So there the three mammals were, sitting on the zookeeper's desk, staring raptly at the computer monitor. They were web surfing.

"Clicky that one Maurice," the ring tailed lemur demanded.

"Fine, fine," his subjected grumbled.

The portly primate moved the mouse over to a link and clicked it. Instantly the screen filled with pop-ups. Maurice frantically clicked on anything and everything to try and make the pop-ups go away, but to no avail. They just kept coming.

"It is an invasion! The poppy ups are wanting my kingdom!"

"We are doomed! Aaaah!," wailed Mort.

"It is not an invasion! It's probably just a virus or something," Maurice said trying to calm the others down.

"A virus! Even worse! Quickly, we must flee this place of contamination," declared the overly dramatic king.

With that, Julien climbed on Maurice's back and forced him to run out of the office. Mort hurried after them as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

The next day when Alice came in to work and tried to log into her computer, the machine had an error screen. It seems that somehow the computer had become infected. So now she was forced to call tech support and have someone come out to fix it. It was not the best way to start off her day. How was she going to play solitaire without her computer?

* * *

**Short. But then, it's a short story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger From Above

**Ever try listening to a radio station in a thunderstorm? **

* * *

2: Anger From Above

The day was overcast and cloudy with a high chance of thunderstorms later on in the day. The boom box had batteries, so all the electricity in the air wouldn't effect it. Normally. Except that on this day Julien had the radio tuned in on a local radio station that was playing a marathon of dance music by a band that he loved.

So there he was, standing high atop the mountain of concrete, shaking his furry rump in time to the beat. He hadn't a care in the world, but then he rarely did. But all of a sudden, static interrupted the music.

"Eh? Ah, what's this?"

The lemur king poked the boom box curiously with one finger. Static still continued to come out of the speakers where once music had exited. The lower primate was getting annoyed.

"Maurice! Mort! Come here," he called to his two subjects.

The other lemurs came rushing up. As soon as they neared it, the static became worse.

"Maurice, your king is ordering you to fix the boomy box so he may return to shaking the royal booty."

Maurice looked closely at the machine, but didn't see anything wrong with it.

"I don't know Your Majesty. Maybe it's not the boom box," he suggested.

"Oh? Then what is it Maurice? I can think of nothing else that it could be being," Julien replied disdainfully.

"Maybe it's a sign from the Sky Spirits. Maybe you made them angry."

The royal ring tail laughed at this.

"Ha! Me? The Sky Spirits LOVE me!"

After he said this the static got louder.

"My ears are crying!" Mort screamed.

All three lemurs had their ears covered, trying as best as they could to block out the sound.

"Are you sure you didn't anger the Sky Spirits," Maurice asked.

"I am telling you no, I did not anger the Sky Spirits."

The sound grew louder. Julien looked about frantically, but saw nothing that could be causing it. Then he looked up. The sky was dark and ominous. His ears drooped in fear at the sight of the clouds. They seemed to frown at him.

"Alright! I am sorry for whatever it is that I did that angered you, oh Great Sky Spirits!" Julien proclaimed going down on his knees in supplication.

At that moment the static ceased, the Heavens opened up with a flood of rain. It was if someone were acknowledging the apology. The other lemurs uncovered their ears cautiously.

"Hooray! The Sky Spirits aren't angry!" Mort cheered.

"Yes Mort, but it was probably you they were angry. Not me," Julien said with a grin.

A loud rumble of thunder came from overhead. The king looked up nervously.

"Okay, okay. It was me you were angry at."

* * *

**And that's number two. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Soda Jerk

**I've always wondered why is it that no one ever sees the animals, i.e. Marlene, the penguins and the lemurs, walking about the zoo during opening hours? Are people really that blind? Answer: Yes. Yes they are.**

* * *

3: Soda Jerk

It was just another day at the zoo. King Julien was sitting upon his throne gazing out at his kingdom, when he noticed that one of the visitors was drinking a soda. Suddenly, he wanted one. But how was he going to get one?

"Maurice! I have a job for you to be doing," the royal ring tail called.

The Aye-aye lemur rushed over tiredly.

"Yes Your Majesty? What is it?"

"Maurice, I am wanting a fizzy soda drink. So I command you to go and fetch me one. Now."

The portly primate sighed wearily.

"One fizzy soda, coming right up," he said as he walked off dejectedly.

"I'll help too!" Mort shouted in his shrill voice before racing after the other lemur.

Though you couldn't exactly say that they were being stealthy, the two lemurs somehow managed to get to the vending machine without being seen by any humans. Now came the problem of figuring out how to get a soda. Maurice stood there scratching his head, trying to figure it out. Suddenly Mort remembered something from when he himself had wanted a snack from the vending machine.

"Oooh! I know, I know! We are needing the money for the fizzy soda drink!"

Maurice gave the mouse lemur a deadpan stare.

"And just where are we supposed to get the money from?"

"From under the machine. The Private told me all about it. Hee hee."

And while the other lemur watched in disbelief, Mort rummaged around beneath the vending machine until he had gotten enough coins. Maurice's look of disbelief changed to one of amazement.

"Good job. Now we can get that soda."

By standing on Maurice's head, Mort was able to put the coins in the slot. He then hit the button for one of the sodas. With a loud clank the can rolled out. Mort grabbed the can, and the two lemurs ran as fast as they could back to their habitat.

Julien was waiting impatiently upon his throne for his subjects to return with what he had demanded. He was beginning to get bored and irritated, and was just contemplating going over to the penguins to demand that they get him a soda, when the other two lemurs came back.

"We did it Your Majesty," Maurice said with some pride.

"A fizzy soda drink all for you," Mort shouted happily while jumping up and down.

"FINALLY. Do you even realize how thirsty I was getting?" the lemur king complained.

He snatched the soda can out of Mort's hands.

"Really. There is just no finding of the good help these days," Julien said as he glared down at the other two. Then he opened the can of soda.

It seemed that all the running Mort had done while carrying it, not to mention the jumping, had shook the can up pretty good. The contents spewed forth right into Julien's face. Mort and Maurice stared in shock at what had happened, and were afraid that they would now be punished. Though secretly Maurice found it funny and was laughing on the inside.

There was a moment of silence. Soda dripped down Julien's fur. His face was expressionless. Quietly he licked his lips.

"Hmm. Not bad. Maybe I will be trying a different flavor the next time," he said before taking a drink.

* * *

**Want a soda...? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Apple A Day

**Inspired by the episode Needlepoint.**

* * *

4: An Apple A Day...

It was getting close to "that time" of the year. And I'm not talking about the Holidays. No, "that time" of the year is in reference to when animals of the zoo go to the vet to get their yearly vaccination shots. The days are staggered so the vet isn't worked into exhaustion trying to inoculate every single animal in one day before closing.

On this particular day, it was the lemurs' turn. Julien seemed to have forgotten it, but Maurice and Mort hadn't. And they were dreading it. Mort had been whimpering off and on all morning, enough to get on the royal ring tail's nerves. Needless to say, the little lemur was punted like a football for annoying his monarch.

Julien eventually noticed that Maurice was distracted and wasn't paying close enough attention to his kingly needs. Finally he decided to ask what the trouble was. He still fully intended to eat his lunch, which was an apple on that day, but he would ask.

"Maurice, you are failing your king. WHY are you failing your king?"

The aye-aye lemur's eyes darted around nervously. It took him a few minutes to answer, which further annoyed his liege lord.

"Well...it's just that...it's Shot Day Your Majesty."

Julien was puzzled by this pronouncement.

"Shot Day? What it this Shot Day?"

"You remember last year. We're taken to the doctor and he gives us a shot."

The lemur waved his hand, the one holding the apple by the way, in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh silly Maurice. We, and by that I mean me, are not getting the shots."

"And why not?"

"Because I am eating the apples. They keeps the doctors away."

It was the portly primate's turn to look confused.

"And how do apples keep doctors away?"

"You eat the apples, like so," here Julien finished his apple, "and then you throw the apple core at the doctor to keep him away."

"Uh...I don't think that's going to work."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Before Maurice could answer, a cage dropped over him. A similar cage dropped over Mort, who had just returned from being kicked, and Julien making him loose his grip on the apple core.

"No! The apple! How will I be keeping the doctors away now?!"

The three lower primates were hauled off to the vet's office where they were then tagged. They each waited in terror in their respective cages. The doctor came for Mort first.

"What? Why should the king not be going first?"

There was a muffled scream from the next room. Then the doctor returned for Maurice.

"And now Maurice too? Why is the king being the last?!"

Another muffled scream. And then it was finally Julien's turn. His ears drooped down as his eyes went wide with fear upon seeing the needle. He tried to make a break for it as he was being taken away, but he failed. The shot was administered, and of course he screamed.

Later all three lemurs were back in their habitat rubbing their sore bottoms. Julien looked sternly at Maurice.

"Next year, we shall be getting plenty of the apples. No one is to be doing this to the royal booty! No one! Oww..."

* * *

**Apples for everyone! *gives out apples* And those sodas from last chapter too. *hands out sodas* Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Up, Up, And Away

**I bet you can guess where I got the inspiration for this one at easey-peasy. **

* * *

5. Up, Up, And Away...

Maurice was filling balloons with helium. Despite what had happened the last time King Julien wanted to have what he called his "super comfy pamper time floaty throne" it was being rebuilt. Hence why Maurice had being filling balloons with helium. All day. He had been so busy with the balloons, and with listening to his monarch's nagging, that he forgot to keep and eye on Mort.

Though the mouse lemur was old enough to look after himself, he still needed to be watched over since he had a tendency to get himself into trouble. Or, more accurately speaking, cause trouble for others. Unintentionally yes, but he still did it all the same.

When Maurice's back was turned, Mort grabbed two balloons. One red, the other blue. Why did he take the balloons? He wanted one for himself, and he was planning on giving the other to Maurice. What the little lemur hadn't counted on though, was the helium that made the balloons float in the first place.

Mort was so small, and weighed so little, that the two balloons were able drift upwards. Carrying him along with them. He had been running to another part of the habitat when the helium had taken effect. Suddenly Mort noticed that his feet were no longer touching the ground, and he wasn't going anywhere despite how fast he ran.

Mort looked down when he realized his predicament.

"Wow...I'm flying! Hee hee hee!"

Maurice heard the smaller lemur and went to see what he was talking about. He gasped in horror as he saw Mort heading slowly skywards.

"Hi!" Mort called cheerfully and waved with one hand at the older lemur.

"Mort! Oh no...I gotta do something!"

A sudden gust of wind blew the balloons towards the bouncy castle. Mort was still heading up, but now he was heading out as well. Maurice chased after the mouse lemur shouting up at him all the while.

"Don't worry Mort! Just hang on! I'll get you down! ...Somehow..."

All the screaming had attracted the attention of the lemur king. And he was annoyed. He walked up sedately to the panicking aye-aye lemur while still eating watermelon. A cup of smoothie was in his other hand.

"Maurice! What is all the racketing about? Your king is trying to have the lunch time."

"Your Majesty! It's Mort! The balloons...he's...he's...," in his panic the portly primate could barely string together a coherent sentence.

Julien looked up at the mouse lemur, who now floated directly above the bouncy castle. Without a word he took a big bite of watermelon, grab the straw from his cup, and using the straw to aim spat out the seeds at the balloons. The seeds popped the balloons and Mort plummeted downwards.

It was lucky that he landed on the bouncy castle. Mort bounced up and down laughing the entire time. He had had fun flying in the air like that. The royal ring tail turned to his right-hand man with a bored expression.

"There. Problem solved. Now get back to making my super comfy pamper time floaty throne."

And with that he walked away. Maurice watched Mort bouncing for a couple of minutes, feeling relieved that nothing bad had happened to the little lemur, then with a sigh of resignation he went back to filling up balloons.

* * *

**Here's a balloon! *hands out balloons to the reviewers* Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bearing It

**This one is a little sad, actually. **

* * *

6: Bearing It

It was late at night. Usually the lemurs would be partying, keeping everyone else awake with their loud music. But this night all was quiet, and the air seemed to be tinged with sadness.

Earlier in the day, Julien had ordained another jumping contest. He had won, of course, but at the cost of the other two lemurs getting bounced out of the bouncy castle. Mort had landed on the ground and was relatively fine, at least until Maurice landed on top of him.

Mort's arm was broken, and Alice noticed when she made her rounds. The mouse lemur had been rushed off to the vet's, where his arm was put in a cast. He was being kept overnight for observations. Something that upset him very much since it meant couldn't be near the king's feet.

At first the lemur king was fine with it. He hated having his feet touched. But as the day wore on, he began to miss the little primate. Naturally he tried to blame the aye-aye lemur for all of it, but he knew deep down that he was to blame.

So it was with a great sigh that he got up from where he was laying, trying in vain to get to sleep, and snuck off to another part of the habitat. He went to where he kept his secret stash of items. Namely the plush toys that he had acquired during the period that his subjects were banished.

He gathered the four stuffed animals into a group hug, then started up a conversation with them. First he turned to the green bear.

"So Janice, how goes the dental technician thing? Are you doing well in it?"

There was a pause as if he were listening to a reply.

"Oh really? That is good to know. You keep at it and you will be the bestest dental technician ever one day."

Julien suddenly turned and stared at the yellow bear. He glared at it in disapproval.

"Amil! Stop with the undermining of Janice. I have been saying again and again, that Janice will be a great dental technician. And I don't care if you are thinking otherwise!"

The yellow bear merely stared blankly ahead in plush silence. But the regal ring tail glowered at the toy.

"Enough with your mean talk! No one is listening to you anyway."

He shoved the bear, knocking it into the purple monkey which promptly fell over. It landed face forward on top of Julien's feet.

"No touching the feet!"

And with that he kicked the monkey clear across the habitat. When he did so, he was suddenly reminded of Mort, and of why he was awake and talking to stuffed animals in the middle of the night. With that he broke down and cried.

Maurice, who had been watching all this in hiding, approached the weeping overlord. He patted his ruler on the shoulder and did his best to comfort him.

"Don't worry Your Majesty, Mort will be fine. He'll be back in no time."

Julien looked up at his right-hand man, tears in his eyes, and sniffled a few times before answering.

"Really? You are being sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Now come back to bed, okay?"

With a sorrowful nod of his head, Julien consented to being lead away. Time passed, and eventually the day came when Mort was released from the vet's. Both lemurs were overjoyed about his return. In fact, Mort himself was overjoyed at his return.

"The feet!" he yelled as he tackled Julien's ankles.

He clung there cuddling the king's feet with a look of pure bliss on his face. Julien, however, had a look of horror and disgust on his face.

"No touching the feet!" he cried before kicking the mouse lemur off.

As he was sent flying, Mort was still smiling.

"I'm so happy to be home," he said as he sailed through the air before landing in the pool of the penguin habitat.

Maurice was aghast about what had just happened, but he felt he should have expected it. He turned to his ruler, intending to say something about it, when he noticed the smile of happiness on the other lemur's face.

"I'm glad he is home. Now come Maurice, it is time that we dance to the Sky Spirits in thanks for Mort's return. Hit it!"

With a deep sigh, Maurice went to turn on the boom box as the lemur king began to dance.

* * *

**Cookie to those who guess the episode reference. (::) Please review.**


End file.
